Broken Relationship
by Soulsy-kunxKid-Kun
Summary: Soul and Kid haven't seen each other in awhile dude to there dating problems, will this one weekend help there relationship or ruin it?


Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater or do I any characters, although I wish I do I don't. Enjoy :)

Journal Entry:

Its been 1 month since i've seen my boyfriend, Kid-Kun. He's just such a struggle to try to talk to. I managed to have him come over today but I didn't know what would happen. Its been so long…

*Texting*

Soul: You still coming over kid?

Kid: Ya can't wait, it's been so long 3

Soul: Great ima see you in a few when you get here then, ok?

Kid: Ok

Soul couldn't wait much longer. Soul sat on the couch just staring at the door. Soul then thought to himself. Does kid hate me because i'm obsessive? Soul sat there starting to tear up, thinking i'm a terrible boyfriend thats why kid doesn't talk to me and wanted a break from me. Soul heard a knock on the door and tried to wipe his tears but they were still there. Soul opened the door and there stood my beautiful kid, Soul just then remember how sweet and cute he was. Soul gave him a hug and he at me and blushed.

Kid: Are you ok Soulsy?

Soul: Ya, I just missed you so much *Sniffles*

Kid: *pats Soul's head* babe don't cry im here now and I have great news for you

Soul: What is it?

Kid: I'm gonna be here all weekend *smiles*

Soul: Just me and my cutie Kid-Kun?

Kid: *nods* Just you and me Soulsy *Kid rubs souls hair and gives him a kiss* lets go inside sexy

Soul blushed and lead kid inside his house. Maka always left when Kid came over she didn't wanna get in there way. She secretly like them together, she was basically a fangirl of them. Soul slowly lead Kid to his couch trying to make sure he didn't mess up in anyway. They plopped down on the couch and Kid asked Soul what he wanted to watch. Kid and Soul got in a cute argument on who should pick the show, it led up to Soul having to pick. He sat there thinking of something to watch, he then got an idea. He turned on the slow dancing channel on the tv and then he got up.

Soul: Will you dance with me *Sticks his hand out offering*

Kid: Sure babe *Grabs his hand and gets pulled up by Soul*

Soul: *wrapped his arm around kids waits taking the female position while Kid wrapped his arms around his neck taking the male position*

They slowly started moving around the room dancing beautifully, they looked so graceful and Kid couldn't help but look at Souls erection rising. Soul noticed he was looking and blushed. Kid kissed soul and pushed Soul onto the couch and sat on Souls lap softly kissing him. Soul deepened the kiss and opened his mouth allowing Kid access to his mouth. Soul loved being taken advantage of but he's always been curios of the other side. He decided to pin down Kid and then he took the seme position. He pushed his tongue in Kids mouth not giving him a second to think, all he could think about was how much Soul was enjoying his time with him and decided to let him have his fun.

Soul got up and whimpered and apologize to Kid for all of that. Kid didn't care and pulled Soul into another kiss while slowly reaching his hand into Soul pants and boxers and grabbing his ass tightly as soft moans escaped from Souls mouth.

Soul: I love you Kid

Kid: I love you more Soul

The kiss was deepened once more and Soul's urgues were building up but he restrained himself. He's always known Kid didn't enjoy sex as much as him, that was one of the main reasons they fought, Soul would always be told that he's self centered and that he should just let Kid do what he wants. Soul remembered this very well and when they finished kissing he just sat there feeling alone and pointless. He couldn't take Kids fun away, he couldn't take the yelling he would get from trying so he got up and as the tears dropped from his face he walked to his room and not once looked at Kid his way there. Kid felt terrible, he always knew his boyfriend was in pain and couldn't take all the stress, he knew he would do anything for him and felt like an outcast. Not even Crona would talk to him, he would sit there all alone hoping life would get better. He would cry and cry waterfalls of tears and Kid wouldn't be there for him, Kid had better stuff to do with his life then to talk to Soul 24/7 so Soul would lock himself in his room and wait and cry, hoping Kid would be there again one day, like it used to be when they barely fought and everything seemed alright but then Kid abandon Soul and everything felt terrible and got up and knocked on the bedroom door

Kid: Hey are you ok?

Soul: Just go do what makes you happy and I'll wait to see you again someday

Kid: Hey I'm sorry, I just can't always talk to you

Soul: You don't get it… You don't talk to me at all, you ignore me and pretend like you care but you don't. I have to make it on my own without you

Kid: Babe I'm so sorry that I don't have time for you and I know how to make it up if you open this door

Soul: Fine *Opens the door to reveal Soul's sad, dissapointed face*

Kid got close to Soul and hugged him and walked him over to the bed and said "babe its ok" He rubbed Soul's head and they sat on the bed next to each other. Kid felt so hurt he knew that Soul loved him and tried so hard to be the best for him so he knew that he had to make it up to him. He moved his hand down to Soul's crotch and Soul looked at Kid and saw that Kid didn't want to. He got up and Kid knew that he wouldn't let him, but this time he did something he's never done before to prove to Soul that he wanted to, he made Soul sit on the bed as Kid stripped slowly. He first took off his jacket showing his slight see through shirt, Soul looked at Kid in amazement on how sexy he always looks. He then took off his shirt showing off his whole body making Soul get hard and blush as Kid walked up to Soul and whispered "Keep that down, its not even to the best part yet". He then took off his black dress pants showing the big bulge in his boxers. Finally he took off his boxers leaving him completely nude as Soul looks at Kids big shinigami cock and how long it been since he's seen it and then he stared at Kids ass that Soul always admired but Kid was top so he never got to touch it yet. Kid then walked over to soul and took off all of his clothes one by one until they were both completely nude. Soul blushed at being nude, he was shy when it came to sex but tried to act as cool as possible.

Kid grabbed Souls hard erection and began to pump it up and down as Soul softly moaned. Kid began to pick up the pace and Soul began to want more but he held himself back from asking. Kid then grabbed Souls head and placed it on his cock making him suck on it. Kid moaned as Soul used his tongue all around the head. Soul felt left out but he kept it to himself and just kept giving Kid the time of his life. Kid then flipped over Soul and stared at his ass. He lubed up his fingers and slowly inserted one and started moving it around in Soul making him moan and he slid in the second finger and then after awhile started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Soul. Kid gave Soul a quick kiss as he pushed his big cock into Soul. It always hurt Soul but then it felt so good. Soul moaned and started bouncing and Kids cock. "You like this Kid?" Soul said shyly, "Ya its amazing Soul, your ass feels so tight this time." Kid said as he thrusted into Soul deeper. After a little bit Kid reached his point and came into Soul as him and Soul both moaned, but Soul still hasn't gotten his turn yet. Kid rolled over and layed down as Soul sat there remembering how many times he's been left out during sex. He sat there just staring at Kid and Kid staring at Soul, Soul was once again left out. Kid got up and comforted Soul by wrapping his arm around Soul and holding him close. Kid knew he messed up but he didn't do anything about it. He kissed Soul and they laid down and drifted off in Souls bed.

Sorry Everyone For Such A Sad Story This A Mixture Of My Life And Fiction, More Will Be On Its Way (Less sad) If You Want. Thanks For Reading


End file.
